SENTIMIENTOS
by Katy Hatake
Summary: Kakashi le cuenta sus sentimientos a Anko, pero,de que manera reaccionara? Dedicado a Im Asuka Dattebayo y a todos los fanaticos del KakaAnko por ser bien curadas y buenos amigos


**Aclaraciones: pues de segura ya se las saben de memoria pero ahí les va, Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, si ellos fueran míos Kakashi estaría con Anko y haría varios cambios en la serie, esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro, esto es solo para el fin de entretenimiento para todo publico y el personal, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caminando por la calle te puedes encontrar con muchas personas, unas platican, otras ríen, otras lloran y otras simplemente estan solas, la mayoría son amigos, pero más de una tiene amigos sin saber que es en si la amistad, pero ¿en realidad sabemos que es la amistad?

Caminando por las calles de konoha se encuentra un chico de cabellera plateada, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y mirada despreocupada.

Paso por un puesto de dangos y sonrio al recordar a la extrovertida kunoichi de cabellos morados, paro en frente del lugar dio un suspiro y de dispuso a caminar de nuevo, y asi lo habría hecho si alguien no lo abrasara con fuerza.

**-Necesito tu ayuda-**dijo casi en susurro una chica de cabellos morados sin soltarle.

**-¿Qué te ocurre?-**girándose para abrasarla de frente, pues el sabia que ese tipo de comportamiento en la chica de 17 años no era muy común.

**-Tu eres mi amigo y…-**se alejo un poco de el y lo miro a los ojos (1).

**-¿Y?-**cuestiono el de cabellos plata para que la chica continuara.

**-Mejor olvídalo, fue un error-**se separo de el y se disponía a caminar cuando la mano del Hatake tomo de su brazo con fuerza.

**-¿Cómo que lo olvide?-**dijo sin aflojar su agarre**-Sabes muy bien que soy tu amigo y que todo lo que te pasa me importa ¿cierto?-**dice soltando ahora si a la chica, mientras ella se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza**-Entonces ¿por que no me cuentas que es lo que te sucede?-**cuestiono de nuevo.

**-No lo se-**bajando la mirada con tristeza-**Solo no lo se-**repite las misma palabras.

**-Y-o si se-**dice logrando sorprender a la chica**-No confías lo suficiente en mi.**

**-Eso no es verdad-**reclama la de ojos caramelo.

**-Entonces dime que te tienes-**subiendo un poco la voz.

**-Este…yo-l**a chica no podía hablar de los nervios.

**-¿Soy tu amigo si o no?-**cuestiono el peli-plata, la chica asintió con la cabeza**-¿Sabes que significa la palabra amistad?-**la chica negó con la cabeza**–La amistad es una modalidad de amor en la que hay que dar y recibir, tenemos que aprender a dar y recibir tanto en lo material y lo espiritual, la amistad debe ser desinteresada siempre, a un amigo no se le quiere como algo útil y placentero para uno mismo, la amistad es el deseo mutuo del bien entre amigos, si entre los amigos no existen los aspectos anteriores, la amistad no es verdadera.**

La chica escuchaba atenta la explicación de su amigo y compañero mientras sonreía, se sentia tan bien tener un amigo como el, que se preocupara por ella de esa manera, era algo tan lindo se sentia tan especial y única.

**-Un amigo verdadero te ayuda en la necesidad, te comprenden, mientras que los amigotes te abandonan en los momentos difíciles, el verdadero amigo siempre estará ahí, dispuesto a consolarte cuando estés triste y siempre actuara sin interés-**finalizo el chico con una sonrisa enmarcada sobre su mascara dolor azul marino.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, la chica analizaba cada palabra que había salido de la boca del Hatake, el chico seguía sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero eso la chica no lo podía notar, de pronto sintió que el d**olor que estaba momentos antes en su corazón se había esfumado, la palabras que el shinobi de cabellos grises le había dicho le habían servido para olvidar sus problemas.**

**-Arigatou Kakashi-**dijo sonriendo de una manera angelical.

**-¿Por que? Yo no hice nada, solo te ayude a sentirte mejor, ese era y es mí deber como tu amigo-**sonrio de la misma manera que la chica**-Ya te sientes mejor?**

**-Si… ¿sabes? Lo que antes me atormentaba ya no me hace ni cosquillas-**dijo riendo bajito.

**-Me alegra que te haya sentado bien-**dice sonriendo.**  
**

-**Deberías ser escritor, de esa manera solo estaría en un solo lugar y podría poner dedicatorias-**dice recargandoce en la pared que estaba un lado de ellos.

**-Si claro, no soy muy fanático de estar en un solo lugar**-con algo parecido a una sonrisa en los labios**-Pero mi libro de seguro estaría dedicado a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.**

**-Seguramente Kurenai-**bufo un tanto molesta la peli morada.

**-No... ****¿**quien dijo eso?-dice abriendo los ojos

-**Tu dijiste que a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo-**dice extrañada de que no seria a Kurenai.

**-Si yo dije eso, pero no me refería a Kurenai-**sonrió y se sentó en el piso**-En realidad yo me refería... a** **ti**-dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa enmarcada sobre la mascara.

**-****¿**Que comiste?-pregunto mirándolo con expresión divertida.

**-Yo solo comí lo de siempre**-riendo un poco**-Ademas no se de que te sorprendes... si yo solo te he dicho la verdad-**poniendo sus manos tras su nuca.

-**No es verdad yo solo soy una gorda sin figura, mi cabello es horrible y no se diga mi cutis-**cerrando los ojos dando por terminada el tema.

**-Una mujer hermosa no es la mas joven, ni la mas flaca, ni la que tiene el mejor cabello,ni la que tiene el cutis mas terso o mas llamativo; es aquella que con solo una franca y abierta sonrisa, con una amplia caricia y un buen consejo puede alegrarte la vida-**el chico se puso de pie y rasco su nuca**-Es aquella con la que sientes que tu felicidad se duplica y tu tristeza se reduce a la mitad-**extendiéndole la mano a Anko para que se pusiera de pie

**-Enserio que deberías ser escritor-**dice poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Kakashi.

**-No yo solo digo la verdad-**acariciando el rostro de Anko logrando que ella se sonrojara por la acción del ninja copia-**Sabes? Duele tener a alguien en tu corazón... Y no poderla tener en tus brazos-**sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de la kunoichi**  
**

-**¿****Por que me dices eso?-**dice sin comprender las palabras de Kakashi.

**-Yo no se que hacer, desde hace tiempo me preocupo por ti mas de lo que se debe preocupar por un amigo-**sigue acariciando el rostro de la chica que se estremece con cada roce**-Se que sonara raro y mas viniendo de mi, pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti,todo lo que hago en el día me recuerda a ti, no puedo dejar de pensarte, por que yo... yo te amo-**sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de la chica.

La chica lo miro con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca, no podía creerlo, en realidad había escuchado salir de los labios de Kakashi esa palabras tan hermosas.

Subio sus manos y las coloco sobre el borde de la mascara, el chico deja de acariciarle el rostro para abrasarla por la cintura, la chica comenzó a bajar la mascara con lentitud ocasionando que el chico cerrara los ojos, pronto la mascara desapareció y ahora la que acariciaba el rostro de su acompañante era ella, el chico sentía que las manos de un ángel eran las que lo acariciaban. El rostro del chico era casi perfecto, lo único que lo diferenciaba de un ángel era esa cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla izquierda y poco por arriba de la ceja, la chica puso sus mano detrás de cuello de el, podían sentir como sus respiraciones chocaban, el chico abrió los ojos, ambos tenían un tinte color carmesí en las mejillas, querían probar sus labios de una maldita vez pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo, el chico se comenzó a desesperar y por fin la beso. Fue un beso tímido pero que demostraba mucho amor, no necesitaban decirse que se amaban con el beso era mas que suficiente, era un momento mágico pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y tuvieron que separare muy a su pesar.

**-Kakashi yo te a...-**el chico no la dejo terminar puesto que volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso un poco mas subido de tono, estaban absortos en su mundo que no se percataron de cuando llegaron Kurenai y Asuma que tenían la boca muy abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos.

**-No puede ser posible-**la voz de Kurenai los hizo separarse y que Kakashi muy a su pesar se pusiera la mascara rápidamente.

-******¿****Quien lo diría? Kakashi y Anko-**dijo Asuma en tono burlón.

-**Tan siquiera yo soy capaz de demostrar mis sentimientos y no me hago el tonto-**dijo mirando a Kurenai**-O me equivoco?**

**-Mejor dejemos el tema por la paz-**dice Kurenai algo sonrojada al igual que Anko.

-**Si... dejemos el tema-**dice aun sonrojada la de cabello morado.

-******¿****Vamos a comer?-**cuestiona Kurenai

**-Perdón no podemos-**dice Kakashi tomando a Anko de la cintura**-Nos vemos-**dice desapareciendo en una cortina de humo.

**-********¿**Vamos nosotros?-cuestiona ahora el de la barba

**-Vamos-**dice comenzando a caminar.

Hoy si que había sido un día día ajetreado pero tan siquiera Anko y Kakashi se habían dicho que se amaban, o algo asi, pero lo que ambos sabían era que aunque no se habían dicho con palabras que se amaban, pero si con vez hoy también podría animarse Asuma con Kurenai, pero la noche aun es joven y tiene mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

En el bosque de la muerte nuestra nueva parejita estaba abrasaba tirados sobre el piso dandoce otro beso, o si esta noche seria larga.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKHXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

** (1)Kakashi tiene dos sharingan asi que tiene el ojo descubierto mostrando su cicatriz y puede aparecer su sharingan a merced como si fuera un miembro original de clan Uchiha.**

**HOLIS**** yo aquí de nuevo con un nuevo fic mas de esta pareja, eso hace que me sienta *.* muy bien.**

**Dejen review porfis, ya saben que me voy a poner triste si no dejan uno ;-; jaja no es cierto, este fic fue algo que ya había subido en la categoría de en proceso pero decidí eliminarlo ponerle otras cositas mas y subirlo como one-shot, espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todas las personas que lo lean y a los que han seguido mis fics anteriores.**

**Sayonara**

**Katy Hatake**


End file.
